Una flor para San Valentín
by LinaRiz
Summary: Hermione abre su libro y encuentra una flor... y comienza a recordar todo sobre su romance con aquel que le había dado aquella hermosa rosa, mucho tiempo atrás... DHr Reto de San Valentín


**Aquí estoy de vuelta, con un one-shot expresamente escrito para el Reto de San Valentín, de Dryadeh. No sé si les gustará, ustedes dirán a través de los reviews...**

**Que lo disfruten..**

**Sombra Gris**

**&&**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**UNA FLOR PARA SAN VALENTÍN**

Se sentó en su silla preferida, frente a una ventana que daba a un gran jardín cubierto de nieve. Bajó la vista hacia el libro que sostenía entre las manos, el libro que guardaba desde su niñez, el único libro que había leído una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Acarició suavemente la tapa verde, las letras doradas del título "Romeo y Julieta", y la levantó con cuidado. Pasó las hojas lentamente, hasta que la obra quedó abierta por la mitad, descubriendo una rosa roja mantenida por la historia y las páginas, sostenida en el tiempo sin llegar nunca a morir. La mujer, de cara surcada por el tiempo pero de alma eternamente joven, sonrió con ternura. Sus cabellos antes castaños, ahora eran blancos; su piel siempre tersa, estaba débil y arrugada; pero sus ojos, ojos que habían visto un sinfín de cosas, vivido una enorme cantidad de momentos, seguían igual. Siempre color miel, con ese brillo que los hacían tan especiales. Tomó la rosa entre sus dedos y la levantó despacio, disfrutando del tacto que aquella hermosa flor le brindaba. Se sentía tan bien, pues esa flor era como ella: en tiempos pasados había sido hermosa por fuera, suave al tacto y dulce al olfato; mas luego su belleza fue pasando, dejando atrás sus días de gloria y admiración. Pero en realidad, sigue siendo siempre tan preciosa, tan increíble, pues tiene eso que solo el tiempo da, que solo las experiencias brindan. Eso que hace que, por más que el exterior se marchite, el interior este más vivo que nunca. Eso de lo que nadie habla, pero de lo todos saben. Por todo aquello, Hermione Granger se veía identificada con la rosa. La admiró con placer, recordando...

Retrospección 

Ay Granger, Granger... siempre tan torpe – lo escuchó decir. Sonrió divertida, respondiendo:

Lo siento, huroncito, es que tengo los ojos vendados y tú no me puedes guiar bien. Es tu culpa.

Mi culpa? Claro, que tu tengas los pies enormes y te tropieces con todo es mi culpa.

Sí – se rieron -. Me puedo quitar la venda?

Todavía no – hacían como diez minutos que caminaba sin saber a donde, guiada por él.

Pero al menos dime a donde vamos.

No.

Y qué vamos a hacer?

Tampoco.

Ufa – hizo un pucherito y escuchó al joven reír. Disfrutaba tanto escucharlo reír... como disfrutaba estar con él, haciendo cualquier cosa; ya sea charlando, acostados, mirando las estrellas, comiendo, en silencio, abrazándose... lo amaba, y disfrutaba cada segundo que podía pasar con él.

Listo, ya llegamos – sintió como él se colocaba detrás suyo y le quitaba la venda. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró frente a zona rodeada de árboles, con un mantel en el centro y una gran variedad de alimentos. Había varias flores cerca, un par de mantas y una canasta. Hermione no podía decir palabra, estaba anonadada por todo. Nunca hubiera creído posible que él preparara algo así para ella, en plena naturaleza, al atardecer. No se le ocurría nada más romántico -. Te gusta?

Oh, Draco! – se volteó y lo abrazó fuertemente, con unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción mojando su rostro.

Imagino que esto significa que te gusta... – la castaña asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Gracias – susurró.

Pasaron lo poco que quedaba de la tarde juntos, hablando, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo. Admiraron el atardecer abrazados, cubiertos por las mantas. Anocheció por fin, y la luna brillaba orgullosa en el cielo. Alumbraba parcialmente el claro donde se hallaban, bañando con su luz plateada el rostro de Hermione. Se recostaron sobre el pasto mullido, abrazados. Miraron las estrellas durante un tiempo indefinido. De repente, él se levantó despacio y, viéndola a los ojos, le dijo:

Hermione, tú sabes que te amo, verdad?

Sí, Draco, lo sé.

Y sabes también que tú eres lo más especial que tengo en mi vida – Hermione se volteó para mirarlo, sorprendida por aquellas muestras de cariño tan raras en él -. Que cada momento contigo es como estar mil veces en el paraíso. Que tu sonrisa es capaz de borrar toda la angustia y malestar. Que tus ojos me convirtieron en lo que soy. Que eres tan bella como la luna y las estrellas, y que no podría imaginar mi vida sin ti. Que cada noche sueño contigo, y al despertarme tengo miedo de que todo haya sido un sueño nomás. Y no puedes imaginar el alivio que siento al ver su angelical cara durmiendo a mi lado. Sabes, Hermione, que eres mi razón de vivir, que es por ti que me levanto cada mañana y que amarte es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida? – lagrimones de felicidad surcaban el bello rostro de la joven. Él continuó: -. Así que, Hermione Granger, tengo una invitación para ti – ella lo miró sin comprender -: te invito a mirar las estrellas – ella sonrió y levantó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo. Allí, las estrellas estaban acopladas, formando una frase, al parecer. Ella se concentró en tratar de leer, y cuando hubo leído la frase, no cabía en sí misma de alegría. Miró al joven y le sonrió radiante, muy emocionada.

Sí! – le dijo, y se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo y besándolo. Mientras en el cielo, brillando sobre las demás, unas estrellas testigos de su amor, entrelazadas especialmente, creando las palabras más especiales y emotivas: "Hermione, te casarías conmigo?"

**Fin Retrospección**

Una lágrima de emoción recorrió su mejilla hasta caer sobre una página del libro. Su mente voló más atrás aún, llevándola hasta el colegio de su infancia, séptimo año...

**Retrospección**

Que estupidez... todos los años la misma estupidez... – rezongaba Hermione, caminando por los pasillos del colegio.

Deja de bufar, sangre sucia, que me desconcentras – siseó una voz. Su emisor salió de detrás de una armadura, con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia y su porte tan elegante.

Por Merlín... – suspiró molesta -. Vete Malfoy, déjame en paz, no estoy de humor.

Y por qué no está de humor, la sangre sucia?

Por todos estos idiotas que festejan San Valentín con esas decoraciones estúpidas y demás cosas... – se calló y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -. Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones a ti? – se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando escuchó al rubio decir:

Predecible. A la sabelotodo no le gusta el día de San Valentín... debe ser porque no tiene con quien festejarlo – en ese punto, la castaña se volteó rápidamente, irritada y con chispas saliéndole de los ojos.

Oye, Malfoy, te lo voy a repetir una última vez: de-ja-me-en-paz.

Porqué, Granger, si me divierto tanto contigo? – se rió.

Y por qué no vas a divertirte con esas tantas zorras que se te tiran encima? Es San Valentín, y no creo que el oh-gran-dios-del-sexo-yo-me-creo-el-mejor-y-el-mas-sexy Draco Malfoy prefiera estar molestándome antes que haciendo una orgía con sus admiradoras – lo retó.

Granger! – exclamó, actuando de manera melodramática, con una mano en la frente -, no sabía que me consideraras sexy! – se rió, muy divertido con su comentario. La castaña ya estaba exasperada.

Eres irritante como nadie!

Además, quien dice que prefiero estar con mis tantas admiradoras, a estar contigo? – esto lo dijo medio en broma, medio en serio, lo que hizo dudar a Hermione.

Qué? – el rubio se le acercó sensualmente, acorralándola poco a poco contra la pared de piedra. La gryffindor no podía moverse, aunque, sin saber bien porqué, no lo intentara.

Sí, Granger, eres... diferente.

Di...ferente? – preguntó confusa.

Sí, diferente... – susurró, acariciando su cuello con la nariz, respirando de vez en cuando, provocándole a la castaña escalofríos. Sintió como el rubio metía su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y de repente se apartaba, dejándola libre -. Adiós, _Hermione._

Draco... – murmuró. Buscó dentro del bolsillo y sacó lo que menos se hubiera esperado: una hermosa rosa roja.

**Fin Retrospección**

Recordó aquel instante tan significativo en su vida. Que confundida se había sentido después... había sido algo extraño, y él nunca le había querido explicar nada. Rememoró como había corrido hasta su habitación para guardar aquella flor. Había decidido guardarla en su libro preferido, tan especial para ella. Y así había comenzado todo... Los días siguientes él se había portado como un verdadero patán. Aquella vez...

**Retrospección**

Malfoy! – gritó Hermione, tratando de alcanzarlo. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que el rubio estaba con sus amigos.

Qué pasa, sangre sucia?

Nada – se volteó como para irse, pero él se lo impidió tomándola del brazo.

No, ahora me dices.

En privado te lo diré.

Así que en privado, rata de biblioteca... no sabía que me deseabas, aunque, claro, siendo tú podría imaginármelo... – lo dijo alto, como para que sus amigos lo escucharan, y todos rieron festejando el comentario.

Disculpa, pero fuiste tú el que me dio una rosa – replicó la castaña, pensando que lo tendría en sus garras sin nada que contestar. La pandillita de los idiotas se quedaron mudos por un instante y Draco la miró suplicante (o al menos ella creyó ver) y luego se rió y exclamó:

Oye sangre sucia! Tanto me amas que tienes alucinaciones!? – sus amiguitos se volvieron a reír como trogloditas y el rubio la dejó ir. Hermione, lastimada por aquella acusación, se volteó y caminó rápidamente, reteniendo las lágrimas que purgaban por salir -. Ohh, ahora se va a llorar al baño! Eres patética, Granger! – se escucharon nuevas carcajadas, pero ella no quiso escuchar más y se fue hacia su cuarto, en la torre de Gryffindor.

**Fin Retrospección**

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en su boca. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que pasó después...

**Retrospección**

Se encontraba llorando en su cama, humillada y con las ilusiones deshechas. Porque, aunque ella no lo hubiera querido, una pequeña esperanza se había formado en su interior. El 99 de su ser sabía que debía ser una broma, pero existía un 1 que deseaba que fuera verdad. Malfoy era en verdad muy atractivo, pero debía haber una persona, un ser humano en aquel interior tan aparentemente frío, creía firmemente Hermione. Al ser ambos Premios Anuales, habían tenido que realizar ciertos trabajos juntos, llegando a un acuerdo de No Molestar durante ellos. Hasta algunas veces, estando seguros de que nadie los escuchaba, hacían alguna que otra broma y reían, o hablaban sin insultos de por medio. No podía decir que lo amaba ni mucho menos, pero le atraía, y cada vez más.

Escuchó como algo golpeaba la ventana de su cuarto. "Una rama" se dijo. Pero la rama seguía insistiendo así que se levantó y vio una lechuza parada en el alféizar de la ventana. La abrió dejándole paso y el animal se posó en su cama y alargó la pata. Hermione se acercó y le retiró un pequeño pergamino enrollado.

Gracias – le dijo sonriente y la lechuza ululó y se retiró volando.

Leyó el pergamino y se quedó atónita. "Imbécil..." pensó con rabia. Tiró el papel al piso y lo dejó ahí, abandonado. Pero lo que decía le rondó la cabeza todo el día; "Disculpa por lo de hoy, de verdad lo siento. Te espero frente al lago a las 10. _Draco_." Escrito con una arreglada caligrafía en tinta verde. "Imbécil" volvió a pensar.

Por más que trató de no pensar en eso y decidida a no ir, cinco minutos antes del supuesto encuentro sintió curiosidad y eligió bajar a ver de que se trataba todo el asunto. "En fin, que puede pasar...?" se dijo.

Se vistió de una manera un poco más arreglada, inconscientemente. Miró por la ventana y vio una inconfundible cabellera rubia. Se haría esperar, así él tendría tiempo para pensar... en caso de que la disculpa fuera cierta. Diez y cuarto bajó por las escaleras, tratando de no ser vista para así ahorrarse explicaciones. Salió de la Sala Común y descendió hasta la entrada del castillo y salió. El aire frío la golpeó y se tambaleó un poco por el viento. Malfoy valía todo aquello? Ni siquiera lo pensó y se dirigió como pudo hasta el lago. Y allí lo vio, sentado frente al agua calma, bajo la luz de la luna, la cual volvía sus cabellos mas rubios y bellos. Se acercó y lo llamó:

Malfoy – él se volteó y la observó detenidamente. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

Hermione, pensé que no vendrías.

Yo también lo pensé. Digamos que esta tarde no has sido la persona más agradable...

Lo sé, y te pido disculpas. Sé que me porté mal...

Horrible.

...y como un idiota...

...y un imbécil...

...sí, y demás. Pero te pido perdón, es que... no comportarme como ayer delante de ellos, qué dirían...

Ajá, me imagino – respondió irónicamente la castaña.

Hermione, no me lo estás facilitando.

No es lo que pretendo.

Eres la más irritante de todas.

Me suena familiar... – él sonrió y se levantó. Se acercó a ella poco a poco, para darle tiempo de retroceder si lo deseaba; cosa que, por supuesto, ella no hizo.

Me gustas Hermione... no sé como ni porqué, pero me gustas...

Eres todo un conquistador, Draco! – exclamó Hermione sarcásticamente. Él se aproximó más de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No te quiero conquistar, Hermione, no es lo que busco...

Y qué buscas? – interrogó.

La respuesta fue clara y definitiva: el rubio acortó la distancia entre los dos y la besó. Primeramente fue un beso tímido, pero poco a poco se fue desinhibiendo hasta convertirse en uno apasionado. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación. La castaña sintió un mar de sentimientos desarrollarse en su interior. Cosas que solo él, príncipe de Slytherin, podía hacerle sentir. El año anterior se había besado con Ron, y si le hubiera dado una frase a esos besos, correspondiente a lo que la hacía sentir, hubiera sido "Qué lindo...". Pero si hiciera lo mismo con Draco, la frase sería "Por Merlín y todos los santos magos...". Incomparable. Simplemente incomparable.

La castaña se separó en busca de oxígeno y cuando el rubio se acercaba otra vez para reanudar el beso, ella se alejó dando un paso para atrás.

Qué sucede Hermione?

Como sé que esto no es una broma.

No puedes saberlo. Solo puedes confiar en mí.

Te das cuenta lo que me estás diciendo, verdad?

Sí. Sé que es difícil...

Difícil? Es como pedirle peras al olmo. Imposible.

Puedes hacerlo posible...

Pero no sé. Todo lo que ha pasado... – él se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar, haciendo del otro un besito de nada.

Confía en mí. Dame una semana y si al finalizar la semana no confías en mí, pues hasta nunca. Te parece? – la castaña pareció dudar, pero al instante respondió con una gran sonrisa:

Me parece.

**Fin Retrospección**

Se rió. La semana siguiente a ese evento había sido de las mil maravillas. Él le dejaba regalos, se encontraban cada noche para charlar, Draco, al contrario de todo lo que Hermione había pensado, jamás intentó sobrepasarse. Poco a poco y sin querer admitirlo, ella se fue enamorando del rubio. Él era un verdadero caballero, y al final de la semana, la llevó a un lugar donde, varios años después, él le haría una propuesta muy especial...

**Retrospección**

Si no fuera por ti, ahora no tendríamos que estar buscando hongos violetas con puntitos rojos en el bosque prohibido y yo podría estar leyendo tranquila frente a la chimenea – lo acusó Hermione. Ambos se adentraban poco a poco en el bosque, llegando a un claro rodeado de árboles que filtraban la luz del sol haciendo de aquel un lugar en extremo romántico. Se detuvieron en el centro y Draco se sentó, invitando a la castaña a sentarse. Ella lo miró raro y le dijo: -. Oye, se supone que deberíamos estar buscando los hongos, no descansando – él la observó sonriente.

Ven, siéntate – la tomó de la mano y la bajó, hasta quedar uno al lado del otro sobre el pasto.

Qué sucede, Draco? Qué me estás ocultando?

Pues bien... no hay ninguna tarea ni nada – Hermione lo miró sin comprender -. Te dije aquello porque pensé que no querrías venir conmigo por miedo a que te violara o te agarraran los mortífagos – ella lo miró y no pudo más que reír.

Por Merlín, Draco! Yo te hubiera seguido hasta aquí aunque no me dijeras a donde íbamos! Qué ocurrencias... yo confío en ti, Draco, de verdad – al rubio se le iluminó la cara con estas palabras como a un niño se le ilumina con un juguete nuevo -. Pero al menos me vas a decir donde estamos?

Pues... es un lugar que encuentro muy bonito. Pero no tan hermoso como tú, por supuesto – Hermione sonrió y lo observó divertida, pero él estaba serio.

Estás bien?

Sí. Es que... bueno, te tengo un regalo – sacó la varita de su túnica e hizo una invocación que la gryffindor no pudo comprender. De inmediato, dos collares plateados aparecieron en las manos del rubio. Ambos eran cadenas con un pequeño dije plateado en forma de rosa, con un rubí en el centro. Hermione estaba sin palabras. Él la miró a los ojos y le preguntó: -. Hermione... ya ha pasado una semana... confías en mí?

Sí, ya te lo he dicho... confío plenamente en ti.

Toma.

Me lo puedes colocar? – él asintió y ella se volteó. Se alzó el pelo con las manos mientras el rubio le pasaba el collar y lo enganchaba detrás. Los dedos largos y fríos de él la hicieron temblar, sin pasar desapercibidos para el rubio. Él siguió las caricias, por el cuello, los hombros, los brazos... la tomó de las manos y ella se recostó sobre él, sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos. Ella se giró un poco y lo miró.

Gracias.

Con una mano acercó su cara y lo besó dulcemente. Se separaron y él la miró sorprendido. Ella le dirigió una mirada aprobadora y el la volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión, más sentimientos. Se recostaron sobre el pasto, él sobre ella. Siguieron besándose y abrazándose. Ambos quisieron ir por más, y lo hicieron. Y mientras esa joven pareja se profesaba su amor, el cielo se teñía de rojo y luego de negro, dejando como únicos testigos la luna y las estrellas.

**Fin Retrospección**

Sonrió una vez más. Aquella había sido su primera vez, y con él, el hombre que amaba. Poco después, ambos habían decidido hacerlo público y enfrentarse a sus amigos, a sus padres, a las diferencias sociales, políticas y económicas, pero sobre todo, a las diferencias racistas. Hermione les contó a sus amigos, y el que mejor lo aceptó fue Harry, como ella supo que pasaría. Ron tardó un poco más, asintiendo a la felicidad de su amiga, pero sin olvidar los problemas con Draco. La misma tarde en la que les había confesado a sus amigos de su relación, la guerra final había estallado. Todos lucharon con todas sus energías, pero como todos sabían, sería solo Harry el que podría derrotar a Señor de las Tinieblas. Y así fue. Se batieron a muerte, matándose el uno al otro despiadadamente. Todos sonrieron por la nueva paz que se formaba, pero no podían evitar lágrimas por aquel maravilloso ser que había dado su vida a cambio de un mundo mejor. Draco había luchado en el lado del bando de Harry, mas Ron lo terminó culpando por la muerte de su amigo, como también a su amiga por amar al culpable "de todo". Ninguno entendió la razón de aquello, pero sucedió. Hermione lloró a su amigo mucho, el único que había sabido comprenderla como nadie. Draco se había encontrado siempre a su lado, en sus lágrimas como en sus risas. Habían sido novios todo ese tiempo, hasta el día de las estrellas entrelazadas. Cada día juntos era maravilloso, se entendían perfectamente, se amaban infinitamente. Se habían ido a vivir a una casa alejada de la ciudad, dejando atrás los malestares, las diferencias y demás. Habían sido felices cada día, y lo habían vivido juntos como si fuera el último. Algo que habían aprendido con la muerte de Harry y de tantos más: ama como nunca antes has amado, pues hoy puede ser el último día de sentir aquel maravilloso sentimiento.

Hermione sonrió otra vez, mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas silenciosas de emoción. Sus recuerdos pasaban tan rápidos y borrosos que no podía detenerse en ninguno... Era San Valentín, catorce de febrero. Sentada esperaba a quien amaba tan profundamente, a quien una vez le había confiado el corazón y nunca se lo había pedido de vuelta. Se llevó la mano al cuello y se tocó el collar. Desde aquel día en que se lo había regalado, nunca se lo había quitado para nada. Y cada año, en San Valentín, recibía otra hermosa rosa roja, que iba colocando cuidadosamente en sus amados libros. Pero en el más especial, la más especial. La primera, la única, la que desataría toda su vida así, tan feliz y tan bella. Draco era único como aquella flor; tan especial, tan atento, tan amoroso... lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y de eso estaba más que segura.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella entró un hombre anciano, de pelo ligeramente rubio y un poco largo, alto, caminando lentamente. Se acercó a la silla frente a la ventana y se apoyó en los hombros de su mujer. Se agachó y, con el brazo temblando ligeramente, le colocó una flor delante de la cara. Ella volteó la cara, sonriendo con todo su amor, y le dijo:

Gracias, Draco, gracias por todo...

Se levantó y lo abrazó. Se susurraron palabras de amor al oído, palabras tiernas, palabras sabias, palabras hermosas. Se besaron y al separarse, Hermione olió la rosa. Lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y volvió a sonreír, al igual que él, mientras que le secaba las lágrimas con la mano.

Te amo, Hermione, te amo tanto como el primer día.

Yo también, Draco, me haces muy feliz.

Y tú a mí. Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor.

Feliz día.

Volvieron a abrazarse. Hacían ochenta años que ambos se habían visto de verdad por primera vez. Hacían ochenta años que ambos se habían confesado los sentimientos. Hacían ochenta años que ambos se habían abierto al amor. Hacían ochenta años que él le había dado su primera rosa. Y así comenzó y terminó todo, con una flor para San Valentín.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es algo nuevo, algo que nunca leí en otro fic... yo sé que todos amamos a Draco y a Hermione jóvenes y apasionados, como llamas ardientes, y demás, pero me salió algo tierno... es que... no sé... quería que fuera lindo, algo que de verdad mostrara que el amor puede durar... y bueno... soy una romántica empedernida y sin remedio... jeje, que se le va a hacer!**

**Bueno, ya saben, comentarios, buenos o malos, al botoncito GO!**

**Mucha suerte a todos, sean felices!**

**Sombra Gris**

**&&**


End file.
